TDI Rundown
"TDI Rundown" is the 25.5 episode of the first season of Total Drama. This recap aired in USA only. As each and every camper was eliminated, there has not been an episode to review what has happened throughout the entire season. With the finale coming up, the host recaps all the events that lead up to the end; this is the Total Drama Island Rundown! Plot The episode focuses on Chris, who covers the whole season of Total Drama Island up to the previous episode. The campers only appear in flashbacks and brief clips, as this episode does not take place on the island and ultimately has no effect on the plot of the series. The main purpose of the episode, as indicated by the title, is to give a basic rundown of the entire season up to this point. In particular the rundown focuses on the eliminations, the order of which they happened, and how each elimination happened. A brief clip of the eliminated campers is shown as Chris talks about them, with a large red circle with a line through it appearing over their head at the end of the clip, accompanied by a loud buzzing sound. In addition, intervals between narrations allow Chris to talk a little bit more about the show itself. He also takes some time describing a few of the more "interesting" campers this season, such as Heather, Izzy, and Owen. Also, a special feature in this episode is the airing of some of the campers' audition tapes, which are shown throughout the episode. The two major events in the episode that are the most-mentioned throughout, and saved for the very end, are: a music video of an extended version of the theme song, featuring clips of all of the campers; and a sneak peek clip from the finale, where each of the twenty previously eliminated campers come on-screen, choose who they want to support, and then listen as the two finalists explain what they would do with the money if they win. Just before Chris signs off the episode, he mentions the final two; Owen and Gwen. At that moment, he stops briefly to point out the uncanny similarity between their names, as both finalists' names have four letters, and the last three letters are "wen". Afterwards, he then signs off the episode. Order of elimination The order of elimination is said by Chris. As they go down the line, each camper's name is called, with the reason for their elimination usually stated. They feature a clip from their elimination episode in which the reason for their elimination can be seen. The clip then freezes, usually on a close-up of the eliminated camper's face, and a red circle with a line dashed through it appears over the camper's face with a loud buzz. Music video There is a music video featured in this episode. The music is the theme song and it shows various clips of the campers from past episodes, however, there are special effects added, such as the screen changing colors and hues, along with various sound effects, as well as extensions of the instrumental bridges to make the video longer than the actual theme song. Trivia General *This is the American counterpart to the Total Drama Island Recap, and currently the only recap in Total Drama history. *Besides Trent's and Beth's, all the audition tapes shown are those of Total Drama Island couples: Lindsay and Tyler's are aired, Leshawna and Harold's are aired, and Courtney and Duncan's are aired. *Four Screaming Gopher teammates have their auditions aired, and four Killer Bass also have their auditions aired. **As for gender, the tapes were also evened out. Four girls have their tapes aired and so do four boys. *All of Chris' animations in this episode are reused. An example is when Chris says the line, "Sick, isn't it? I know. But what do you expect? I'm a TV producer". For this line, they reused the clip where Chris mocks Tyler as he walks away, shortly following his elimination. This, and many other instances of recycled clips, lead to some minor lip-syncing problems. *Nothing from Brunch of Disgustingness or Camp Castaways is recapped (although the former has one brief shot from it shown when Chris is recapping when the teams were dissolved), unlike the other twenty-three episodes. This is most likely because they weren't elimination episodes. *This is the only episode in which Chef or any of the twenty-two campers have no new scenes or new lines, since the episode was a recap. Continuity *This is one of the few episodes to break the fourth wall, as it mentions Cartoon Network. *This is the first episode to have non-animated scenes, since the opening featured a live-action reality Canadian show, to which Chris says is the wrong show. Also, there were multiple transitions in the video which were of a real marshmallow being melted over a fire. *Beth's audition was the only one Cartoon Network cut short seeing as the video ends with her Father yelling, not even including her line "They'll see... they'll all see...". **Harold's audition tape was also similarly cut short by a few seconds. References *Chris refers to the bike race in That's Off the Chain! as "Tour de Wawanakwa", which is a parody of Le Tour de France. Goofs *While Chris was saying the names of the campers in the beginning, the spelling of Ezekiel's name was shown to be spelled as "Ezeki'a'l". *Before cutting to a commercial, Chris says that more audition tapes are coming up and shows one of Katie and Sadie's tapes. However, their tape is never shown on the actual show. *Chris says Justin was voted off by the campers because it was pointed out that beauty wasn't a talent, but it was actually because Heather convinced others to vote him off. *When Chris recaps when the teams are dissolved, it shows a brief clip from Brunch of Disgustingness. However, there are still two teams in that episode (boys against girls) and the official teams were never disbanded. Instead, the teams were officially dissolved in the next episode, No Pain, No Game. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes